ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Particle (Character)
is an Ultra created by a comic event that serves as the protagonist of his series and a supporting character in following series set within his continuity. History Origins 7,500 years ago, the planet Parbula collided with a planet similar to Earth, which had an Ultra living on it as its protector. The Ultra was killed , however the energies produced by the planetary collision merged with his essence, rebirthing him as a new being entirely, capable of synthesizing basic forms of matter into energy. With this new existence, he became known as Ultraman Particle. Series Particle searched the universe for a planet similar to the one he had previously lived on in order to continue his duties as a protector. He would happen upon the planet Earth. however upon arriving on the planet he realized that its atmosphere drained his energy and left him only able to sustain himself for a brief period of time. To that end, Particle saw fit to merge himself with a human being in order to protect himself from the Earth's draining atmosphere. Particle wandered in search of a willing human for what time he could, before nearly collapsing in front of the home of Takeru Negishi. Surprised by the appearance of the giant as anyone would be, Takeru stepped outside, recognizing Particle as an Ultraman as he was far from the first to visit the blue planet. Particle requested to merge with Takeru, explaining that it was the only way he would survive, and Takeru agreed. With the two beings merged, Particle was rejuvenated. However, their combined adventure was only just beginning, as forces unknown lingered in the shadows, and an Ultraman's duty is never truly over.... Ultraman Particle and the Ultra Warriors! Heroes Come Together! Defeat Giga Tyrant! Particle features among the central characters of this crossover involving Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Renius. After being thrown into Particle's universe by Alien Fusionis, Akira Takeshi, the human identity of Ultraman Legacy, encountered Takeru and explained the situation. Takeru and Particle had faced Fusionis once before and were somewhat familiar with him, but ultimately unaware of his plans. Takeru offered to house Akira until a means to restore his abilities and return to his universe could be found, when Fusionis himself suddenly appeared. Fusionis manifested multiple duplicates of himself before vanishing, which Takeru immediately rushed into battle against, assuming the form of Particle. Particle was able to hold his own at first, but quickly began to be overwhelmed by the Fusionis duplicates. With the Ultras on the versions of the Land of Light present in the universes of Legacy, Particle, and Ultraman Ginga all transformed into Spark Dolls by Fusionis following his merging with Dark Lugiel and Akira/Legacy unable to transform, it seemed that Particle was entirely on his own, until the unexpected arrival of the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Renius. They succeeded in defeating the duplicates, and afterward the Ultra Brothers provided an energy transfusion to Akira that allowed him to once again become Legacy. However, the duplicates were far from the extent of what Fusionis had in store. He reappeared and unleashed his ultimate creation, Giga Tyrant. The battle against the massive chimera was long and hard-fought. Even Legacy's Infinity form did not prove sufficient enough to defeat Giga Tyrant. Luckily, the sudden mysterious appearance of a dimensionally displaced Plasma Spark evened the odds greatly, transforming Legacy into his Rebirth form. During the battle, Particle was nearly hit by one of Giga Tyrant's devastating attacks, but was saved when Legacy fired a stream of energy that empowered Particle and granted him is own Legendary mode similar to Legacy's. The battle would continue until Fusionis decided to unleash Giga Tyrant's final attack, a self-destruct ability that threatened to wreak massive damage. In order to prevent the loss of his both his comrades and innocents, Particle rushed Giga Tyrant and created a massive forcefield to contain the explosion. Both Particle and Takeru sacrificed themselves to protect countless others, dying alongside Giga Tyrant and Fusionis. They were mourned by both Particle's Ultra comrades and Takeru's human friends and family, however, this would not be the end of Ultraman Particle's story... In truth, the last remnants of Particle's energy had been collected by Ultraman Belial, and was infused into his artificial creation Ultraman Laxcer in order to give him life. Ultraman Laxcer Although he was not physically present throughout Laxcer's adventures, Particle would play a role, his energies and innate goodness beginning to affect the artificial creation over time, eventually transforming him into a true Ultra and causing him to abandon his creator and master, Belial. Laxcer would also receive occasional memory flashes to both Particle and Takeru's lives. Revival After successfully defeating Belial, Laxcer was left without a clear purpose and forced to contend with the continued rush of memories from the lives of Ultraman Particle and Takeru he continuously received. Eventually, Laxcer came to the decision that he had fulfilled his own destiny by defeating Belial, and now owed a debt to the one who had started him down the path to redemption. To that end, Laxcer surrendered control of his very being, and was transformed into the reborn Ultraman Particle. The process also successfully revived Takeru. Upon their restoration to life, both Particle and Takeru took a moment to honor Laxcer's memory and all he had done, before deciding that they still had a duty to fulfill, as Particle sensed a great darkness on the horizon... Ultraman Particle Season 2 With his new lease on life, Particle returned to Earth. The first order of business was for Takeru to reunite with his family, who were caught massively off guard by his miraculous resurrection. As Particle had sensed, a new evil would come upon the Earth. The dark being known as Reaper Lucifer had set his sights on the planet and was now determined to destroy anything that stood in his way to achieve his dominion. What stood in Reaper Lucifer's way would prove to be none other than Particle himself. Particle would battle every monster, alien, or other form of threat Reaper Lucifer threw at the Earth, earning the hatred of the would-be despot. Along the way, he would receive an ally in his war against Reaper Lucifer: an armored warrior named Ultraman Thundarz. The two would continue their battle against the evil forces that threatened the Earth, until Reaper Lucifer had grown tired of their interference and elected to deal with them....personally. The Final Battle TBA Ultraman Particle Transcend (Series) Particle is roaming the Earth as Takeru Negishi while the invasion of ChoKaiju is happening on the Land of Light. While roaming he accidentally bumps into Ultraman Ares in his human form. They both got an upgrade using the transcend system and battled each other for fun. He will assist Ares on fighting Z Gomora Profile *Height: 51 m *Weight: 41,000 t *Age: 7,500 years old (Main series), 10,000 years old (Particle Transcend) *Time Limit: 3 minutes initially. As the series progresses, Particle develops a resistance to the Earth's atmosphere as he begins utilizing the particles on the planet to strengthen himself in battles, eventually developing to the point where he lacks a time limit entirely and his timer will only blink when he has been particularly damaged in battle or expended a significant amount of energy. *Human Host: Takeru Negishi *Size: Changeable Rise Forms - Legendary= Legendary Exclusive to Ultraman Particle and Ultramans Vs Giga Tyrant!:The Battle of Truth This is Particle's 3rd strongest form, this form is obtained when Ultraman Legacy gave Particle his power. Techniques *'Special Ray': Particle shoots a powerful rainbow colored beam that is very strong, when used alongside Legacy's Rebirth Ray, this beam can destroy Giga Tyrant. *'Void Beam': Particle fires a beam tha can summon a black hole, this attack was used to suck Giga Tyrant and Alien Fusonis into the black hole. - Aegis= Aegis Particle's 2nd strongest form when Noa answered his wish and revives him using Noa's power, giving Particle a Noa-like form, this form ties with Noa's power, making it OP. The plasma spark’s light activates a power that unlocks his Aegis form until he leaves the land of light, he can also change into this form when he is focused enough to channel the energy of Noa. Techniques *'Aegis Ray': A ray that is fired with a “+” pattern, can destroy Belial in 2 hits. *'Aegis Barrier': Summons a shield that is activated for 10 seconds, after 10 seconds, Particle becomes invincible for 5 seconds. *'Aegis Summom': Summons a black hole that sucks every evil creatures. Ultimate Techniques *'Aegis The Final': Shoots a ray with the M78 Ray hand pattern, it!s Particle's strongest attack, this attack ties with the Ultra Key. *'Aegis Final Defend': A really strong shield. - Rising= Rising This form is Particle's ultimate form, This form was accessed via the Benoazer Claw, he worked hard to control this form's side effect, this form makes him beserk, after he worked so hard, he was able to control this form, making him more dangerous than Reaper Lucifer's ultimate form. This form uses the deadliness of Ultraman Belial and the Powers of Ultraman Noa, this form is dangerous and forbidden to Particle that swore to never use this form for its consequence. This form is also easily accessible when focusing to channel Noa’s energy, as he will easily get distracted by Belial’s energy and transforming into this form, when in this form, he will change back to Aegis form when entering the Land of Light. Techniques *'Risium Ray': Particle does a “+” pattern and shoots an immensely powerful ray, this attack is so deadly that it forced him out of transformation after he did the attack. *Rest of his techniques are Aegis form's techniques. *'Risium the Final': A forbidden move, this attack is estimated to destroy an entire planet with less efforts, this attack can also make Particle lose his transforming ability and other consequences. - Zero Aegis= Zero Aegis This is Particle's weakened form, after he used all of his energies on the Claw Battlenizer crisis, 10,000 monster awoken from the Claw Battlenizer, he defeats all of them using Aegis The Final and loses his energy, weakening to Zero Aegis, this form ties with Ultraman The Next. Techniques *'Zegis Storm Ray': Particle shoots a ray that can destroy monsters, this attack ties with Specium Ray. *'Zegis Storm Slash': Particle does a Ultra Slash attack that cut monsters. *'Zegis Storm Shield': Particle creates a shield that can be broken by Hyper Zetton (or stronger Kaijus). - Enhanced= Enhanced This is Particle's upgraded form, this form is obtained when the Particle Capsule absorbed more Particles to transform. This form can also be accessed when Particle absorbs particles when he is in trouble. Techniques *'Enhance Particle Ray': Shoots the Particle Ray but it’s 2x stronger. *'Enhanced Particle Slash': 2x stronger than the Particle Slash. *'Enhanced Berserk': Particle Berserk, but it’s 2x stronger. - Transcend= Transcend Particle’s main form in Ultraman Particle Transcend. This form was made by Ultraman Hikari to counterattack the ChoKaiju as any ordinary ultra is able to hit the new ChoKaiju. This form can be unused, Particle’s Transcend Gimmick is that Particle has more Metal to his body and due to this, Particle has more defense and offense power. Particle’s power is maximized for all types of combat, his speed can go up to Mach 21. 'Abilities' *'Transcendence Ray':Particle’s final move, it is fired in an "L" pattern. Particle first charges his particles and then charges his transcend crystals from his chest, before releasing the ray. *'Transcendence Slash':An Ultra Slash fired the same way as the Ultra Slash, but a much sharper and denser buzzsaw, can cut anything in it’s path. *'Transcendence Berserk':Particle merges his transcend particles and his natural particles to rapidly release lazers, it is more deadly than it’s first variant. *'Transcendence Burst':His final resort move, he will charge every particle from his body before exploding, he will create a clone so after the explosion his normal body is destroyed and he replaces his body with a clone. *'Transcendence Base':He releases some transcendence particle from the transcend crystal to form a base that is almost unbreakable, mostly used when he uses transcendence burst, as it is very uncomfortable to move into another body. 'Phsyical' *'Transcend Punch':A much stronger variant of the Particle Punch *'Transcend Kick':A much stronger variant of the Particle Kick }} Rules for Particle *Ask me if you wanted to add Particle to your series. *In the ending Particle turned into a real Ultra so you can do a crossover with your Ultra (ask me plz). *You can submit forms for Particle :D *You can add Particle in any fanfics but if it’s bad and I do not like how Particle is handled, then I might ask you to take it down. Gallery F31FFC49-774D-472D-AD9D-092B2F07229D.png|Particle Ray pose Trivia *Particle’s design is unintentionally similar to this Ultraman Legacy's. *Particle’s new design is also a lil bit based on the old designs, and the concept design with Agul’s head that never made it to the final product. *Trancend System is artificial. Category:Fan Ultra Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Ultraman Particle Continuity Category:OP Characters Category:Cdrzillafanon's content